Campaign Tower
The '''Campaign Tower '''is the game’s campaign mode where players set out on an adventure to defeat a series of streamers and bosses. The map has four challenging adventure towers that contain a multitude of opponents that players must overcome to progress to the next tower. Every adventure map has its own difficulty level, four towers, and includes opponents from specific factions. There are ten levels in each tower that players can complete to battle against the final boss who yields the best rewards. Players are given a daily reward when they enter the Campaign Tower. The size and quality of the loot varies depending on what prestige, difficulty, and tower the player is currently on. Unlocking and Upgrading Adventure Towers Difficulty Levels The map has three difficulty settings that affect the opponent’s strength and combat ability, making them harder to defeat. All players start in the normal difficulty, and as they complete the map, including the four towers, they gain access to the hardcore setting and eventually the inferno setting. After completing each difficulty, players are gifted a unique, and powerful reward. Completing the 'Normal' difficulty gifts the player a free Kappa summon, completing the 'Hell' difficulty gifts a free Mega spin, and the 'Inferno' difficulty gifts a PogChamp summon. Prestige Level After completing the hardest mode, the inferno mode, players can repeat the entire process, but this time on an even more difficult setting called the prestige level. The prestige setting continues infinitely and rewards some of the best prizes in the game. However, players must also overcome some of the hardest challenges in order to obtain these rewards. Skip to Boss At Campaign Tower Level 4, players are given the ability to "skip to boss" and not battle the remaining levels in the current tower they are in. Skipping to the boss lets players avoid any levels they wish, and progress to the next tower after beating the boss, although, it is more difficult to skip to the boss than progress through the individual levels. This is because as you start a tower, the boss' power boost starts out extremely high until you complete all 10 levels and the boss' power boost is left at only 100%. In short, skipping to boss means a faster progression, but a more difficult boss to defeat. Boss Aura Bosses contain an aura that boosts their power by a certain percentage. This percentage varies depending on how many levels the player has completed in that tower. If the player has completed all 9 levels in the tower, the boss aura will always have a minimum power boost of 100%, but if not, every boss will have a different, much higher power boost, depending on the tower, and how many levels have already been completed. Campaign Leaderboard The campaign leaderboard displays the top players' progression in the Campaign Tower. The first leaderboard tab displays the top players from the active community that the player has joined, and the second tab displays the top players from the entire world. The campaign leaderboard display's each player's current prestige, difficulty, and stage in the Campaign Tower. Players can also choose to visit each player's base through the leaderboard.